Crazy
by Anniebear91
Summary: AU Halloween special. An evil dictator captures Jou to cause fear in the city. What will happen and how will he get out? Possibly not what you think...Puppyshipping, KxJ. Part 3 of 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

He sat down at the desk and ran his fingers over the papers. Yes. It was perfect. He flicked through, nodding with delight. He glanced to the clock, only a few more hours.

The phone buzzed. He put it to his ear, and barked,

'Speak.'

'Sir, the target has been acquired.'

'Good.'

'We will proceed with your permission.'

'Proceed.' He dropped the line and then clasped his hands. Perfect, it was all going to plan. After sitting there for a while he got up and moved to the large French windows that overlooked the town. Yes. It had been almost a full year since he had conducted any experiments, and he was very particular with who he chose. He looked up to the ceiling where the fan dangled.

Last year he had tied a woman to a chair and put the ceiling fan next to her. After switching it on it had slowly cut through her neck to the point of decapitation. He loved it. Every scream and drop of blood. Every cry and shout and plead. He loved it. He loved to be feared. It gave him power. He was the most powerful man in Domino and he knew it. Terror meant response, and that was exactly what he wanted. He had ruled the town for over ten year through means of fear and he wasn't going to give up now. Just then he heard the main door knock twice and swing open with a clatter. With interest he left his office and headed for the lobby.

He stood at the top of the stairs in his black three piece suit. The red waist coat glistened under the candle lit chandelier. He looked down on the two hooded men, gripping tightly onto a struggling blond. He could tell the blond man was loosing power, he was tired and he had already been drugged. He waved his hand slowly, signalling the guards to take him to the chamber. He watched them drag him away, before eventually, he lost consciousness.

Footsteps echoed in the hall as he reached the chamber. Checking no one was around, he pushed open the door and stepped into a dark room. There, against the back wall, the blond man was tied up, gagged.

'Mr Jounouchi, I have been waiting for you.' He eyed the boy again, watching his brown eyes turn wild at the sight of the man before him. 'Ah, you know who I am, there is no need for an introduction then.' He paused, watching Jounouchi struggle. He smiled to himself, 'I assume you know why you're here?' At that, the young man began to struggle violently, his head crashing against the wall several times and his legs flailing to try and stand…but it was no use. The tall brunet watched with amusement at the antics, slowly walking closer as he did so. Eventually, he was inches from the blond's face and he could smell the growing dread on the man. He smiled again, pulling off the gag.

'You…you're Seto Kaiba…' The blond shouted, flailing around, trying desperately to escape. The man laughed again, taking a step back,

'So, I see you have heard of me.' Blue eyes narrowed, 'It's no use trying to escape. The grounds are sealed. You won't be leaving tonight.' He smirked. 'You won't be leaving at all. At least, not in a recognisable form.' Jounouchi's eyes shot widely…what was this man talking about? Was he freaking insane? Well, that was out of the question. He was a bloodthirsty murderer. He had killed hundreds with no real reason, and he knew he was next. He watched as Kaiba eyed him, smiling at the terror he could see. What kind of person was this man? What did he want? And more importantly…

'What are you going to do?' Kaiba smirked at the question. He had grown accustomed to it. He had a thousand different plans, a million ways of torture but he always narrowed a set few down for every person who passed through the mansion doors. He spent weeks observing people to decide what he would most like to see, what he would most like to do.

'Well,' he began, reaching out to touch the soft blond hair before him, twisting it between his fingers for a few seconds before the blond pulled away as if he had been burnt. Seto laughed, 'You remind me of an animal…' he smirked and the horror on the boys face, 'A dog.' He paused to watch the boys eyes widen, 'I've been working on an experiment to turn people into animals, and you may be the first I try it on.' With that, Jounouchi began to struggle again, banging around and screaming for help. The man before him was twisted…and he didn't want to be here any more. 'Just think, I could play with that lovely golden fur all day and you would have to be obedient. How nice would that be?' Jounouchi's eyes went wide.

'Why…why would you do that?'

'I have nothing better to do.' The brunet shrugged. 'It seems fun. If not painful.' He grinned widely.

'P…Painful?'

'Well yes. I don't imagine it to be pleasant, your bones cracking, you skull stretching, your spine breaking as it takes new form. A tail growing and things shirking, your memories leaving you, leaving you hollow, an empty shell of your former being. Imagine all of the fur growing from your hands, your face. The panting and the animal instincts. Oh yes, I imagine it to be quite painful.' Jounouchi froze. Fear riddled his entire being and his eyes began to burn. Never in his life had he been so afraid of a single person, never in his life had he imagined this.

'Can't you kill me instead? I would rather die.'

'No. That would be too easy.'

'Then just get it over with.' He closed his eyes. 'I don't care anymore.' He hung his head and took a deep breath, tears streaming from his brown eyes. Kaiba watched and pushed away the nagging feeling of remorse, replacing it with a grin. It was rare that people gave in so easily. Many would try and run, but the blond looked utterly defeated, like there was nothing left to fight for. Kaiba was intrigued and wanted to know more, but he couldn't. That was not why Jounouchi was summoned. He touched the blond hair again, he really did love that hair…he would make a wonderful pet…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Happy Halloween!_

_This was originally a oneshot, but it was late and I need to sleep so it'll be a 2/3 part thing. I hope you all like it. I couldn't think of anything so it's a bit crap, so I'm sorry. Please read and review and I'll post again tomorrow my dears!_

_Many thanks_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Jounouchi kept his head bowed as he was lead through the halls of the mansion. It had grown dark and for some reason Kaiba had lit the entire place by candle. Had the man not heard of electricity? Then again, with the thoughts that ran through his head, he wasn't the sanest of people anyway.

By the time the reached the end of the hall, a huge door stood before them. Kaiba pushed it open, and stood still as it opened. He glanced back to the blond man a few times, a wide grin on his face. Jounouchi had been silent the whole time, his expression hadn't changed and he didn't even look interested in where they were. It was almost unnerving, the lack of fear. It was ruining the atmosphere. The man was acting more like a prisoner than an experiment and he didn't like it, not one little bit.

'Are you wondering what's inside?' He stared darkly at the boy, hoping for some sort of reaction. His face twisted with anger when he shrugged, 'This is the last place you'll see as a human, doesn't that bother you?'

'Not really.' Kaiba paused. What? How could it not bother him? 'You observed me you said?'

'That's correct.'

'And what did you learn?' Seto began walking forward into the room, taken back by the young man's response. He was asking _him_ a question? The great Seto Kaiba, and he was questioning, _him?_ He didn't know how to react to the question and was forced to answer the truth.

'A lot, actually.'

'Such as?' The blond seemed unmoving. He didn't make eye contact, he didn't smile or nod. He remained expressionless.

'You are loyal with many friends, much like a dog. You spend a lot of time working and pleasing others. A lot of time outdoors.' The blond's face slowly drew a half smile. 'What are you smiling at?'

'You weren't observing me.'

'Yes, I was.'

'No.'

'What makes you so sure?' Kaiba took a deep breath, what was he playing at?

'I rarely go outside. I'm always indoors. Alone.'

'I've seen you outside.'

'You've seen my _cousin_ outside.'

'No, I wouldn't make that kind of mistake.' Jounouchi smiled, quickly and raised his hands pushing them over Kaiba's head, using the chains between his wrists to pull the man backwards, choking him.

'You made a lethal mistake. My cousin is harmless. I am kept indoors for a reason, Mr Kaiba.' Kaiba froze…they had got the wrong man? How could those idiots get the wrong man! He made it clear who he had wanted, why he wanted them and what would happen if it was wrong. He had no idea who this man was, though he greatly resembled the one he had observed. 'You may remember me from six years ago, the night your brother was killed and the night your father went missing.' Kaiba shook his head at the bluntness of the man's voice, the chains pulled tighter at his neck, the rust making tiny cuts along his throat. He flinched, this was not expected. 'Mr Kaiba, six years ago a murderer was let loose, he had locked three hundred people in a barn and burnt it, shooting anyone who escaped. He went missing. He was then reported by Gozaburo Kaiba. The same night Gozaburo went missing and his youngest son was found dead, hung from the ceiling in his room. It was put down on file that Gozaburo had killed him and fled…however…I know where he is.'

'Where.' The brunet gasped, his neck slowly turning numb,

'If you like, you can meet him?' the dark tone to the others voice showed that wherever Gozaburo was, Seto did defiantly not want to meet him. Jounouchi pulled on the chains again, walking forward into the room. 'Now, I hear you like to be in power, you like to scare people. Now, it appears we have something in common.' He pulled the chains off the brunet, kicking him to the floor. 'I won't offend your intelligence. These chains won't hold me long. I can break out whenever I please. However, that rust in your blood is a little more permanent. I know that you have a cure here somewhere, so I'd get looking. However,' he paused, watching the man stand up, 'I know you'll try and kill me now, so I'll tell you something special. I can break these metal chains in seconds, and I will should I need. On your table I can see four bottles. Fail to find the cure in…seven minuets and I will smash all four. Now, that may seem random, but I know what is in them. It's hydrogen sulphate, and there are no windows in this room, the door is locked and its candle lit. We will both die, Mr Kaiba and you won't get revenge. You have seven minuets. Happy searching.'

Jounouchi stood, sliding his hands out of the chains, watching the brunet search the shelves. He smirked to himself. He pushed a hand into his pocket, rubbing a small vile between his fingers. Last night he had broken into the mansion and stole the antidote. He had taken his cousins place that night knowing what would happen. And he had been waiting for this moment, ever so patiently.

'Your time is running out, Mr Kaiba.' he smiled wickedly. Yes, revenge would be sweet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey everyone!_

_Part 2 here! I don't like this story much, so I'm sorry if you don't like it either. It may have to be in 4 parts now cos I keep running out of time. Work made me angry so I'm in a bad mood, but I'm gonna bed now to read manga. I'll update again tomorrow, finish it maybe, then get my ass moving with my other stories. I'm gonna get everything done for xmas, cos I'm going a special comp. I'll post the details later, so I'll let everyone know, until then, please _

_R&R and let me know what you think, _

_I reply to everything that I can, and I appreciate all feedback,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Jounouchi walked over to the back wall and leant against it. He watched the hurried brunet dash between viles and potions, searching for the antidote. He raised an amused eyebrow at the panicking man, smirking inwardly. Clutching the vile, he strode towards the taller, before pulling him by the wrist,

'I thought you were smart?' He leered into the blue eyes, just then he was taken off guard by a sudden kiss. Their lips crushed together with sudden pressure, and Jounouchi found himself bound by Kaiba's arms.

'I am.' He smirked, holding a vile in his hand, before drinking it. Jounouchi squeezed his fists feeling nothing between his fingers. That bastard. That sneaky bastard had stolen the vile during the kiss. He knew! He had known all along. 'Not quite as fun as you thought, Jounouchi?' Kaiba smiled wickedly, edging closer to the blond. 'Now, I can have my way. I retrieved the antidote, ending your silly game. Now, the real experiment shall begin.'

'It already has.' Jounouchi smiled, watching the horror on the others face. He pointed to the bottles on the desk. 'That would be the antidote. I switched it. What you have just consumed happens to be the potion you planned on feeding me.' He grinned again, 'I believe this is what they call, irony.' Blue eyes shot wide as the blond came closer, pushing their lips together. 'It's such a shame, you were a good looking man, but I'm sure you'll make a beautiful pet. I've been needing one.' Kaiba walked backwards slowly, his insides beginning to burn. 'Oh yes, I do believe it is supposed to be quite painful, I don't imagine it to be pleasant, your bones cracking, you skull stretching, your spine breaking as it takes new form. A tail growing and things shirking, your memories leaving you, leaving you hollow, an empty shell of your former being. Imagine all of the fur growing from your hands, your face. The panting and the animal instincts. Oh yes, it will be painful and I do think I shall enjoy the spectacle.'

As the brunet stepped backwards his spine split with a deafening sound as he began to hunch over, his tongue falling loose from his mouth as he began to pant. His eyes turned mad with rage as he was forced onto his hands and knees, blood curdling screams transformed into pained howls as his legs and arms snapped and shrunk, burning fur sprouting from his hands and face. His face twisted and his nose and jaw slowly stretched forward as his hair brushed down over his face, the human features disappearing as a single tear rolled down the changing face. The clothes fell off and to the floor as the broken back cracked and arched with horrid yells, bending into the animal-esque shape. Finally, a long, loud and screeching howl came as a tail grew from the spine, and a dog stood in the place of the once great Seto Kaiba.

'Yes,' Jounouchi walked over, taking the dog by the scruff, 'You once made a marvellous human being, a beautiful man. But you turned me down too many a time. You shamed me and killed my pride. You destroyed families and killed hundreds. You do not deserve life.' He smiled, pulling a rope from his coat pocket. 'But that is over now, you are a stray with no real memories of human life or so you say, you have but no emotions to any one but your master. And I intend to get revenge.' He smiled, tugging at the animal to leave, 'Come, Kaiba, we leave for the sausage factory.' With that he led the animal away, wagging it's tail with ignorance…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_So the final chapter was short. I ran out of juice. And I disturbed myself a little. And it wasn't a romance, so I'll change that over. Sorry. Please let me know what you think about it, I don't like it, and I feel dirty for writing it haha!_

_Anyway_

_Please_

_R&R_

_And I can now continue with my other stuff_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
